Box of Secrets: Revealed!
by Alice Emmaline Kirkland
Summary: He liked her... a lot... for a while, but one day, she found out. By mistake. - (Rated T for swears)
1. (1) 6 Years Later and the Box

(I'm really sorry, this is my first Fan Fic ever, and it was a ton of fun to write, but I'm worried everything is messed up. Anyways, I am a weirdo who WANTS flames, because it tells me what is wrong, which is more important than what is right, so... Please enjoy, and send me flames!)

* * *

Narrator:  
Nico glanced around to make sure no one was watching and grabbed something from under his bed. However, he didn't know that a certain daughter of Zues was watching from under Annabeth's hat.

It was a black box with a really cool heavy duty built in lock, and it had a really cool skeleton key, which Nico used to unlock it. "Damn." he said to himself. "of all the girls in the universe, I just HAD to fall for the one who would, and could never like me back." He had a sad, faraway look on his face. Then he pulled out the contents, as Thalia was thinking "he is definitely not the ten year old boy who loves mythomagic that he was when I picked him up six years ago... He even has fallen in love...*silent giggle* hm... He's 16 now, isn't he..."

* * *

(Authors Note: so, I don't own anything for the most part, except the idea of the box and it's contents. Next time I'll make the disclaimer more fun, but... I kinda sent my inspiration on a quest to find Thalia for valentines day, and it hasnt come back yet...)


	2. (2) Pictures to Petrify Thalia

(Authors note: so I'm ADHD and impatient. I still want a few more reads... And flame. Please review!)

* * *

Thalia's POV

He pulled out- pictures? Not what I was expecting. So these pictures are so special he doesnt want anyone else to know he has them..

The fist 10 were of Bianca. No suprise there. The next ones, however, shocked me. They were all of... Me. I have to say I was so shocked I fainted when I saw the last one.

Nico's POV

I was thinking of how I got the pictures of Thalia while I was looking at them. The fist ones were from Annabeth. She figured out my crush, so gave me a few. They were from when she was 12. She was beautiful. Annabeth also gave me this ironic one of Thalia leaning up against a pine tree.

The next few were harder to get. Luke was trying to burn them, so I convinced Percy to save them, because there were pictures of Annabeth in the stack. The fire and flames immediately went out. He's so easy. After Percy took out EVERY SINGLE picture of Annabeth, he gave the rest to me.

I got a few from the Stoll brothers, and the Aphrodite kids, and Grover. Artemis gave me a few of her when they are on their hunts. (Bafflement was all I could feel at the time) a couple of other gods and goddesses gave me pictures of her for my birthday and Christmas, etc.

Now we are at the last picture. It was definitely hardest to get. I stole it from Percy. He had a picture of Annabeth and Thalia together, from last year, and he had put a blue heart around Annabeth's head. At the time I laughed, but secretly I wished I could've done the same to Thalia, in black. He had left it on the floor of his room, so technically, he could have lost it. But, it was still hard to get in and out without getting caught. Oh, and I did draw a black heart around Thalia's head.

Then I heard a thud. I looked to see who it was. It was Thalia, Annabeth's hat next to her. "Oh, SHIT!"

* * *

(A/N: Any one reading this? Please review. This takes place 3-4 years after Mark of Athena, where Nico is either 12 or 13. And, I do have reason to believe Nico likes Thalia. Go back and read all of the books where Nico gets to see/ talk to Thalia. You can see some evidence.)


	3. (3) She's Awake

I OWN NOTHIN'

* * *

_Thalia's POV_

_'Everything is dark, why is everything dark?! Oh right, I fainted...well, maybe I should get up now...'_

I opened my eyes and groaned. The light in here is way too bright. So... Where am I, hmm... I think I'm in the infirmiry. And Nico looks really worried. Oh wai- SHIT! He likes me. DAMNIT!

**_"Morning. How are you feeling now?" He asked_**

"Shocked out of my fucking mind."

Akward silence.

"Care to explain?" I asked

**_"Nope."_**

"Please?!" I give him puppy dog eyes

**_"No... it'd be to hard to explain."_**

"We've got time, my friend."

**_"No, we don't. You've got archery and I-"_**

"ARCHERY! Hell yes. I got to go kick those boys asses."

_**"Um..'k. You have got approximately 2 minutes."**__ (Why is he smirking?)_

**_"You know you're going to be late, right? It's on the other side of camp."_**

"I'll run for it."

_**"You won't make it there in under a minute."**__ (His smirk looks really evil know...)_

"I will- wait UNDER A MINUTE? Why'd you waste my fucking time, Di Angelo?"

**_"Cause I have this thing up my sleeve that will get you there on time.- Thirty Seconds by the way." _**_(He looks like he's going to murder me in my sleep now...)_

"Why are you wasting my time then! Get me to goddamn archery!"

_**"Grab my arm."**_

"The hell? Are you crazy?!"

_**"Grab my fucking arm so you can make it there within the ten seconds you have left!"**_

My last thought: '_I shouldn't have grabbed that arm.'_


	4. (4) Shadow Travel SUCKS

_Sooo sorry for abandoning you guys! I hope you forgive me! Please forgive me! I'm updating now though, so be pleased with yourselves, convincing me to update for you guys. Enjoy! I own... nothing._

* * *

**Thalia's POV **

I flail around a bit to get up. Groggy from whatever it is Nico did, I looked around. I see... nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe... darkness, and ininity, but really it all just looks like... nothingness. Then I spot Nico. He looks like hes concentrating really hard. Like he's doing something really difficult. Then I realize, we're shadow tra-

* * *

I see light. Lots of light. Then colors come into view. Oh. We are standing on the archery field, right behind a bow and quiver. I run over to it and start practicing. Completely forgeting about Nico. What?! Archery is kinda, my thing. What can I say? ITS NOT MY FAULT! ITS REALLY NOT MY FAUlT AT ALL! Whatever.


	5. (5?) Thank the Gods She's Gone

Disclaimer!: I don't own shiz. If I did, DISNEY WOULD HAVE... NOTHING. (This disclaimer counts for any times I ever forget, since I'm very forgetfull)

* * *

**Nico's POV**

"Thank the gods she's gone. I would **not **have wanted to go through interegation. Besides, It's not like it's my fault she fainted. And snooped around. **And **_(aparently)_ stalked me. I wonder what she's doing at camp anyways...?" I muttered to myself.

"Hey Neeks! Whats up?!" Percy called

"Hello, Nico. How's life?" Some one I don't know said this to me. I'm slightly scared, but Percy is with her, so it can't be too bad, right? Right? I hope so...

"Hi Percy, Person-I've-Never-Met-Before. Olympus is up, Percy, and as for your question, Person-I've-Never-Seen-Before-In-All-My-Life, there is a war in Iraq, somewhere in the world there is a rainbow, and all over the world there are people happy and sad." I (sarcasticly) replied. I mean, who'd miss a chance to say that?

"My name is Alicia. UH-LEE-SHE-UH." Person-I've-Never-Met-Before says. Like I'm stupid. I dislike her for that. Oh well, I dislike a lot of people. Besides, she's wearing a name tag. (And now that I look at her, some pins, too. They say: Percabeth, Thalico, Frazel, Jasper... WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?! IS THIS EVEN ENGLISH?! )

"Oh, you see my pins?" Person-I've-Never-Met-Before asked

"What the Hades do they mean?" I said with a scowl.

"You obviously don't speak fangirl yet. And don't worry, Percy litterally was staring at them so hard trying to figure them out that he walked straight into my cabin, cabin 10." Aphrodite's child. I should've known.

Needless to say I glare at her. Harshly.

* * *

After a very long, very boring conversation with them, my stupid-ass mind goes back to the topic on hand. Thalia finding out. This sucks. Actually, if I didn't know better, I'd say that I'm dying from the horror. I wonder why she wanted to pay attention to ME of all people. Its not like I'm anything special or something like that. Whatever. I'll use that as a comeback next time she asks about it, along with "Why do you care?" and "What are you even doing here? At camp?"

I'll get her good next time she tries to confront me. Because, there is no way in hell I am letting her find out. No way in hell.


End file.
